permeable
by Saskia2406
Summary: when Arthur, Merlin and a the knights were out hunting, they stumbled on something that will change Camelot for ever. giving it an M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur, Merlin and the knights were on a hunting trip through the forest. It had been unsuccessful so far as it is nearing winter, and Arthur was becoming agitated, snapping at Merlin when he had suggested to go back to Camelot when they heard fighting in the near distance. There was a shuffle of feel as they all hopped off their horses and crept towards the noise.

The group laid silently on the edge of a large ditch with a bandit camp site in the middle. There were around twenty or so men, rugged and large, Golding multiple weapons in their hands. They all stood in a large circle surrounding what appeared to be a young lady, no older than Merlin. She had messy hair and a baggy, ripped shirt and a pair of ill-fitting pants, ripped also. Mud covered most if her body and what the men that laid there watching had hoped wasn't blood. She stood in a strong stance, knees bent, with a sword in her right hand. Her breathing was unstable.

One of the men, obviously the leader, began to speak;

'Now, now Violet, don't want to hurt yourself' a smile played on his lips. 'Don't want another scar on that _beautiful _body of yours' the men laughed with the leader. The men watching from their positioned felt sick. They were of respect and equality and had values, this is a disgusting way to treat women.

'Why, want one to match' the girl had spat at him. The voice sounded familiar to Merlin. In fact, nearly everything about the girl did. Someone popped into his he'd but thought it was stupid. He quickly brushed off the thought.

'That sounds like a challenge' the leader said and only seconds after did three men from different parts of the circle came forward, swords ready to strike her where she stood.

The knights and Arthur readied themselves to attack when the girl lifted the sword up and hit the mans sword to her right, causing it to fall from his grip before quickly striking him and turning to the other behind her and switching to her left. She turned and quickly disposed of the three men, their bodies laying limb on the ground as the soil soaked their blood.

Merlin, Arthur and the knights were shocked, just as the bandits who watched before another four came forward as she swung around, dodging and ducking as she killed them swiftly, she stood there for a moment, breathing ragged as more came. Her skill impressed the men watching, shocked by how easy she made it seem. Before long all that was left was the girl surrounded by men's bodies and the leader standing shocked as he watched this girl destroy his small army.

The girl calmed her self as she relaxed and walked to the leader. He went to pull his sword out but he was pushed against a tree with Violets sword resting on his neck. There was more crunching of leaves as two large dogs, almost wolves, came from the cover of bushes and trees, their teeth showing and growling echoing in the still forest.

'The wolves behind me,' she explained sternly, 'do you wonder if they will think twice about killing you?'

The man shook his head.

'Then I suggest to get out of my sight before I make up my mind whether or not I should kill you' and with that she dropped her sword and backed away as the man quickly scrambled away.

The girl, Violet, looked down and sighed before turning to face the wolves and walking towards the tent, patting them both on the head. She went inside and the men herd a scramble before she came out again with a packed bag.

She addressed the dogs. 'Take what you need for winter' and they began to grab as many bodies as they could before dragging them off and disappearing.

This time she spoke it surprised the men.

'I suggest you stop laying there, your clothes will get damp' she looked up towards the men. Eyes locking on with Merlin's. That's when he saw what color they were, and he realized who she was. He jumped up and ran towards her, Arthur and the knights tried to stop him, afraid she will attack again but Merlin almost yelled 'Viola!' As he smiled and she dropped everything and ran towards him as they hugged and laughed. The knights and Arthur followed. Confused as to how they new each other.

They reached the reunion and stood awkwardly as Merlin walked over to introduce the girl to them.

'Guys, this is my sister, Violet' he said smiling. Shocking almost everyone there.

* * *

ughh sorry its pretty fast paced but i wanted it to move along. it gets a bit mature, or at least, i plan for it to be. so ill put warnings at the start :)


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's pov.

The first thing I noticed about Violet, were her eyes. They were a pale pink and purple. Merlin had turned towards us, smile pulled up to his eyes.

'Guys, this is my sister, Violet' shock had run through my body. This girl did look like Merlin, black hair which fell to her waist and pale skin, a smile that matched perfectly. I opened my mouth but Gwaine beat me to it.

'Merlin, how is it that your sister an hold a sword but you can't?' Violet giggled and merlin made a face.

I spoke up this time; 'you are quite a skilled fighter, so much for your brother. I am-' I was cut off by Violets voice, it sounded as though it dropped from her mouth like cool water.

'Prince Arthur, I know. It is a pleasure' she didn't courtesy like all women do, instead she bowed like a knight would. When I didn't say anything Merlin took the opportunity to shoot questions at her with speed that I couldn't keep up with.

'What are you doing here? Have you been back to mom? The wolves, were they James and Skya? Wow they've gotten huge! Do you see them often? Where have you been? Why were those men with you? Are you hurt?' I watched as Violet nodded, absorbing the questions before taking a breath in and answering them each.

'I was traveling and was caught by the bandits, had a few run ins with them before. No I haven't been back to mom, you know I can't. That was James and Skya and yes they are huge. I see them sometimes, I've been traveling so not often. Oh you know, here and there. And Merlin, I'm fine' her eyes twinkled as she brought her brother into a head lock and ruffled his hair despite being shorter than him.

I coughed and the siblings looked at me, their huge eyes glistening up at me. They were so alike. No one asked about the apparent "James and Skya"

'We were just on a hunting trip but seeing as it is nearing winter there isn't much to hunt. We might as well go back to Camelot, will you be joining us? I'm sure my knights could learn something from that display you put on.' I saw as Merlin's face lit up as he looked at his sister to beg for her to come. She smiled and nodded. A quick 'thank you, sire' came out from her wine-red lips.

'Good, Camelot is a day away so we might as well head back now and find a place that mer_lin _can set up camp.' He scowled at me before Violet punched him in the arm and stood up straight, swinging the sword in her hands as though it wasn't something of a danger. I turned away towards the horses, looking back slightly as Violet went to take one of the dead bandits horses and then to be swamped with questions by the knights as they followed me.

I reached the black stallion, and hopped on. When I turn back around everyone was read and we begin to ride. Merlin staying by violets side instead of mine.

—

Violets pov.

I knew merlin and the knights were hiding and watching, I could sense Merlin's presence. Both having magic we learned to communicate using telepathy.

_Merlin, has been a while, how's things?_

I could feel his surprise flooding my mind.

_**You're alive? I thought Uther killed you? How long have you been alive and not told me?**_

He was slightly upset now. I tried to focus of the fight.

_I've been alive for a while, merlin. I'm sorry I didn't come and find you, I wished nothing more but you knew I couldn't come back to Ealdor. I've been rather preoccupied._

He was calm now. Happy I'm alive I guess.

_**As have I. Why are you here? Fighting. You've improved a lot. **_

_I was hunting and the leader caught me, used me as a slave and put charms on the shackles so I couldn't use magic. I've had quite enough, really. I was actually thinking of coming to Camelot to visit you. I see you have a prince by your side. Destiny catching up with you? And thanks, been practicing. Can you lift a sword yet?_

I could feel his warmth and laughter in my mind and I quickly lock eyes with him before turning back to a man running towards me.

_**Hahahahaha you know me. Can't lift a sword to save my life. Are you still with those wolves you found? And yes, destiny has caught up with me. This damn royal ass is making me hate it. Oh and don't kill the leader.**_

I had the sword at the vile mans throat when I sensed the wolves I tamed years ago.

_Fine, I won't kill him. _I say to merlin as the man scrambled away and turn to the wolves. _Introduce me as your sister. My destiny is catching up with me as well. _

_**And what is that?**_

_To look out for your dead ass merlin._

And with that he ran down and I was able to embrace him for the first time in many years.

He introduced me to the knights and the royal ass, who invited me to Camelot. Merlin was asking me questions, making it seem this was the first time we were able to speak before I grab a horse and ride off with them, the knights almost equally as happy I was here as Merlin.

We had been traveling for quite some time before the sun began setting and Arthur stopped to set up camp. We tie the horses as the knights go off to do what they do. Arthur moved off somewhere and I helped merlin, despite the arguments of Gwaine, who was loyal at heart and extremely smooth when it came to complimenting. But I brushed the concern off.

Merlin and I were starting a fire when a knight, Leon, came over with the rest behind him, acting nervously.

'Excuse me, Violet.'

'Yes, Leon?' I smile, standing up and brushing myself off.

'We were wondering if you knew how to cook. Frankly merlin can't, and I'm sick of Gwaines burnt soup.' The knights behind him laugh and Gwaine called out in protest.

'Point me to the ingredients you have and I will happily cook for you.' The knights celebrated as Leon directed me to the food and large pot. There was lots of veggies and chicken. I go to work quickly. I chopped up some of the chicken and put it in the pot with water to make a broth before chopping up the vegetables they had and pushing them aside, covering them in a cloth to keep bugs off it. I combined all the ingredients together and the soup was pretty much done by the time Arthur had come back.

I served everyone equal amounts of it and handed it out to a group of big smiles and compliments and reached Arthur who eyed me curiously.

'Its soup.' I point out the obvious and smile at him. He shakes slightly and thanks me before taking the the bowl in both hands. I sit down with my own in between Percival and Gwaine. They keep complimenting my cooking and it's either because I'm a girl or because they all just suck at cooking. We made conversation, mainly me telling stories of Merlin and where I traveled to. I found out Gwaine and I were sometimes in the same places at the same time. Arthur lightened up a bit during the conversation, laughing at how merlin fell over the first time he held a sword and commenting on his clumsy nature. Before long, everyone turned to bed except Merlin and I. When we were certain everyone was asleep the real conversation started.

'10 years since I last saw you. What have you been doing with yourself?' I ask, poking the fire for more warmth.

'Oh you know, helping ma' at the farm before she sent me away to Camelot, where I clean up for Arthur and save his life countless times. Hiding in plain sight really. No doubt you know lady Morgana.' He sighs at the last sentence.

'Yes, we've had a few run ins. Which is why I was on my way back to you. I'm supposed to keep you safe, as you are to keep Arthur safe. It was only when I heard her mention you that I knew I had to come back to Camelot despite Uther.'

'I met my father' he said quietly. My heart race spread up.

'How is he?'

'You haven't seen him?' He asks, looking up a me, wide eyed.

'Not since he was banished. He hid well. Can't find him to save my life.' I taught him well.

'He...he's dead' he looks away and tries to stop the tears hiding behind his eyelids. Shock filled my system. I place an arm around his shoulders. We sat in silence from then on. Merlin fell asleep, his head on my shoulder. I put my head on his and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke at early light. Merlin still in my arms warmth, head on my shoulder. Everyone else was asleep. I shift myself so that Merlin was laying on the log in a comfortable looking position before grabbing the nearest blanket and putting it on him. I stand a stretch, yawning and clicking my bones. I could hear water so I grab the water skin merlin and I were sharing and the pots and bowls to wash, I take my sword with me out of habit.

I walked for a bit before I came across a small lagoon with a water fall supplying it with it's water.

I walk to the bank and place the pots down and begin to wash them out. Saving merlin the trouble, later. I was singing to myself.

_if you listen t__o the silence_

_you can hear_

_the fine tunings of_

_my thoughts_

_and sometimes i wish_

_we could listen _

_to the silence together_

_and hold our hearts closer-_

_keep our thoughts in the air_

_because it would be_

_beautiful. _

I hear a cough behind me and I jump up, pulling my sword out and pointing it at the person in front of me.

'I could get you arrested for that.' Arthur says and he moves the sword away from his face.

'Well now you know it's a bad idea to sneak up a girl when she's washing.' He rolls his eyes before I lean down and pick up the pots and bowls.

'Here, let me help' he reaches for the pot smiling.

'Oh, thanks.' We walk back in silence, reaching the camp to see everyone awake, packing their bags.

**Merlin's pov**

We rode back to Camelot. Percival, Gwaine and Leon were trying to out do each other to impress Violet. Gwaine fell off his horse when trying to prove he could ride standing up. Violet giggled and jumped off her horse to help him up. His face red from blushing. In the few hours of riding with Violet, the boys had become very fond of her. Arthur had nothing for it.

I rode up to see what was wrong with him, my horse next to his, he doesn't acknowledge me.

'Nice day, suns out, it's warmer than most' I say. I get a 'hmmm' in response.

'Why are you acting strange?' I say quickly, getting a surprised look in return.

'What? Me? I'm not acting strange.' He's far too defensive. I haven't worked for him this long without knowing the difference between him lying and when nothing is actually wrong.

'Really?' I raise an eyebrow at him.

'Really.' I glances at me.

'Then why were you carrying a pot when you got back to camp this morning?' I say, looking back to check up of violet, giggling away as the boys tell jokes. Lancelot and Elyan would probably be upset when the others gloat about befriending Violet before them.

'I was being kind, she must have been tired after that fight.' He acts innocent.

'Okay then...' I say and the sounds of laughter envelopes the silence.

'I was thinking of taking Violet to meet my father and show him her fighting skills and see if she can take your roll with helping me train my knights. To be frank, she is far better than most, and having a woman in their midst would make them try harder to impress her.' I sighed.

'That'd be lovely. I can have more time off' I grin.

'Hahahaha no. You will have more time to polish my armor.' He says and I roll my eyes. Camelot was only moments away, and the crowd behind us catches up. Violet was on the other side of Arthur grinning.

'Wanna race? think I can still beat you after all this time?' I grin and Arthur looks slightly amused as he kicks his horse and sprints off yelling; 'Winner gets dinner on me' and with that everyone was off, horses and riders competing.

**Arthur's pov**

I looked behind to see violet on my tail and the rest a few meters behind her. I look forward and I could see out the corner of my eye, Violet riding her dark brown mare is one hand on the reins and her long raven black hair flying madly in the wind. She turns to look at me, grinning. In that moment, she looked so familiar. Like I knew her. Her entire being was something I knew. Focus on the race, reaching the gates of Camelot I see Violet over take me, slowing down so she won't run over any if the towns people, both hands in the air, smiling the same goofy smile merlin does. I trot up next to her.

'You win. The prize is yours' every inch if her face burst into another smile.

'Hardly call that a race' she breathes out a few laughs as the others catch up.

'Sorry boys, I've claimed the prize!' She yells and I see the faces of fake disappointment.

We rode to the front gates of the castle, where we jump off and a few servants come to collect the horses.

'Violet' I grab her attention from the young serving boy she was speaking with.

'Yes Arthur?' She smiles again.

'I was wondering if I could take you to meet my father. I want to give you a job to help train the knights with me.' I say and I see every inch of her light up. She was hesitant when I mentioned my father but I think everyone in the group liked the idea of her working with them, especially Gwaine.

'That'd be amazing, thank you sire' she nodded with her head instead of doing a courtesy like the other women would. Both she and Merlin seem to ignore most of the unspoken rules of society.

'Well, you can get your prize tonight in the dining room with my father and I, I'm sure your brother can direct you there if he isn't out at the tavern when he should be serving me dinner.' I raise an eyebrow at Merlin and he looks amused.

'Thank you, my lord. I shall see you then' she nods again before turning to Merlin and the knights, giving them her fair well for now, over hearing Gwaine begging for her to skip dinner and come out with him instead. She declines sweetly and follows merlin to where she will find Gaius.

**Violets pov **

'And what will you do if he recognizes you! You haven't changed in years! He will have you killed on the spot!' Gaius was yelling at me. When I first walked in the door he was happy and sad at the same time, being so many years since I saw him last. Then he realized I shouldn't be here, and for the past hour he has been yelling at me. Yelling at Merlin. Then back to yelling at me and finally, yelling at himself before loosing all his steam and turning towards me and gathering my body in his arms and almost squeezing the life out of me.

'It has been too long, old friend.' I whisper into his shoulder. We sit down and I tell him everything before Merlin comes to drag me to where I should be for dinner with Uther and Arthur.

Nearly everyone he passes in the castle stops him and asks how he was or just made small talk. He would always smile and everyone seemed to love him. Even the guards say hello and wave at us. We pause at a large door and he looks at me, his eyes moving up and down before sighing a nodding. Both of us not knowing how this will play out.

We open the door and I see Arthur speaking to Uther. He has changed much since I last saw him. He's gotten fatter, and balder. Arthur turns to me, smiling. I smile back and he walks over, placing his arm around my waist to guide me to his father as he mumbles a greeting. At first Uther doesn't turn around, I can't see his face but he breathes deeply before turning to look at me. We lock eyes and I know he knows who I am. I know he can remember everything. I smile and for a movement I thought he was going to kill me on the spot but instead his features soften and he smiles and I can see the Uther I knew. He acts wel, pretending he doesn't know me.

'So you must be Violet. My son has told me you are the sister of his manservant, merlin, and that you're a very skilled fighter.' His voice hasn't changed and I'm flooded with memories.

'My lord,' I courtesy. 'I thank you for your kind words, and for letting me dine with you.' I smile at him and see his eyes light up a bit before he moves to his chair and reaches his arms out to invite us to sit. Arthur moves to pull out a chair for me. A gentleman. I sit and he pushes it in before sitting down next to me. Uthers eyes don't move from my face. By now, Merlin comes in with two fellow servants, holding plates, he winks at me as he passes and bumps my shoulder with his elbow before placing his plate infront of Arthur and moving to the side of the room. A young man places my food down and I look up and smile at him before thanking him. He seems a bit taken back, but nods and leaves.

'So Violet, my son asks of me to let you help train the knights, he spoke very highly of you as he explained the bandit situation.' Uther looks at me, his head on a slight angle, eyes staring into me with his sharp gaze.

'Yes, sire. I hope you will allow me to work for you and your knights.' I nod my head and he begins eating. Giving both Arthur and I the cue that we are allowed to eat as well.

'I see no problem in that.' He nods and asks Arthur to explain a few things to me and then spoke of his plans to his father about the bandit problem. I nod on cue when both eyes are in me. By the time we had finished, Uther stood, Arthur swiftly doing the same. I took my time and Uther spoke to his son.

'Arthur, may you leave, I wish to speak to Violet alone please.' Arthur seemed a bit taken back but mumbles a 'yes sire' saying goodbye to me and leaving, the few guards and servants following him out too. When the door closes behind them, Uther begins to speak.

'You're alive then.' He doesn't face me, but I know he is slightly angry.

'Yes.'

'You haven't aged a day'

'I know. I will be so though'

'Destiny catching up?'

'Something like that' I see a slight twitch in his lips.

'Merlin knows then' a statement rather than a question.

'Yes, I asked him to introduce me as his sister.'

'Hmmm'

There is a silence.

'Arthur has gotten so big and strong. You must be proud.' I say, slightly above a whisper.

'He has, and I am.' And I know this is true. 'Im not going to kill you, Violet. Nor am I going to banish you. I will let you stay and help Arthur for two reasons. One, I know you were like a mother to Arthur and you will protect him with your life. And two, because you are my friend, and I have missed you for a long time. But on one condition.'

'Anything, sire'

'You will not use magic to hurt anyone or use it against Camelot. I will not hesitate to kill you otherwise'

'Yes Uther.' I turn towards the door and begin to make my exit.

'One more thing, before you leave.' He turns to face me, 'you're still permeable'

'And you're still a royal ass' I see him smile, and I take my leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur'****s pov**

_I remember the sickly sweet scent of childhood, her overbearing perfume battling to hold me comfortably in her arms when no one else did because her own progeny were hateful despite her worn hands, calloused from hours pushing the fight to keep me from my fathers rage and feet sore with daily miles corroding her heels but she loved me then and we were each other_'_s something when there was little else as my parent barely spoke other than in hushed conversations over wooden top tables collecting. On my_ _first day of school, sitting alone in a corner trying to fit into holes where my innocence was lost at dinner tables listening to lies and my father_'_s rehashed prose, stolen from the mouths of others as I counted the space between us all, growing as I did_ _with the lines upon the wall. I remember her perfume and wine-red lips surrounded by black hair._

_The sweet sounding voice that calls my name;_

_Arthur, Arthur darling, you have to wake up._

_Arthur._

_Arthur._

_'_Arthur, you have to wake up, your breakfast is getting cold.' I open my eyes to see Merlin looking down at me with that goofy grin. I roll out of bed and wait behind the screen for Merlin to pass my clothes. I when ready I sit at the table and begin to eat.

'Merlin, I want you to polish my armor and brush the horses and clean my clothes today, and could you send for Violet to come and-Merlin. Merlin!'

He's shocked out of his day dreaming. 'Yes, Sire?'

'Are you deaf?'

'I wish.' I hear him mumble, I don't bring the comment up.

'What _I_ said was that I need you to polish my armor and clean my clothes and brush the horses and when you leave here, find Violet and get her to meet me at the training area, I have a few new knights to train. If you finish early, you can sharpen my sword.' He sighs and a 'Yes, prat' comes out from his mouth. I laugh and he laughs back.

**Violets pov**

'Violet!' I hear Merlin yell as he walks into Gaius's chambers. I spent the night in Merlin's bed with him on the floor beside me.

'Yes Merlin?' I say. I hear Gaius shuffle around the room.

'Arthur wants you at the training area. Something about new knights.'

'Ugh, now? It's so early' I moan.

'Yes now.' I drag my body to the door, grabbing my sword in the way.

'Here, don't forget breakfast.' He throws an apple my way and I catch it, mock saluting him as I close the door behind me and race down the stairs to the court-yard, quickly asking a young man with black hair where it is.

'Im heading there now, I'll take you there if you want.' He smiles, brushing a dark brown curl from his face.

'Oh, thank you' I smile politely back at him. We begin walking.

'Im Lancelot, by the way.' He says.

'Violet' I reply with a nod, he smiles a bit more.

'Oh, so you're the girl Gwaine wouldn't shut up about' he chuckles a bit.

'Ha, yeah, caught me.' I laugh a bit.

We reached a large field were a large group of men were standing in formation, covering in chain-mail and listening to Arthur, standing tall. He catches my eye and his hand motions me over. Lancelot walks towards him and I follow, hearing a few hellos from the knights I had met during my short time here. A loud commotion coming from Gwaine, standing on his tipi toes and waving. I wave back and he nudges the men next to him.

I stand promptly next to Arthur, he nods to Lancelot who moves to stand in line before smiling at me and turning back to his men.

'This is violet. She is going to show all of you how to fight, seeing as most of you don't know how to.' I hear a few mumbles. He turns to me. 'Do you have anything to say?'

'Yes,' I turn to the men, my voice raising and trying to sound as firm as I can 'You are men of values, one of them, to not harm a women or child unless there is a legitimate excuse, some may feel uneasy when it comes to fighting me,' I pause and see most nod in agreement, 'So, let me give you one; if I am fighting against you, do not hesitant, because I will not think twice about striking you without emotion or hesitation. Do you understand?' I hear I few agreements, and see a few nods. 'I SAID, Do you understand?' I yell at them and I get a pleasant reply.

'That's more like it.' I turn my attention to Arthur who was standing with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

'What do you think we should start with?' He asks.

'How about a small contest? Half the group and pair off, the winners verse another winner, if you lose you sit out, continue until there is only one person left. The last winner in each half will work together against Arthur and myself. During the one on ones, Arthur and I will walk around and help with technique. Do you Understand?' I say, with a lousy reply from the men.

'I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' I yell on the top of my voice. I get one reply from a man in the middle.

'Why should I answer to you? You're a women!' And with that comment, everyone froze.

'You. Here, now' I point beside me. He freezes and I see the fear in his eyes. He makes his way up to the front. He stands motionless, advising my gaze.

'Because I'm a woman, does that make me weak? Does it make me less than you?' I ask, raising an eye brow.

I get no reply and so I continue.

'Would you like to know what happens when a woman, who has been asked by the king and the prince themselves, to train you, has a sword?' No reply. 'Draw your sword now, and you will find out.'

I pull mine out and move into a stance.

**Lancelets pov**

I watch wide-eyed as she takes control from the beginning. I was impressed when she addressed the crowed and now I'm just blown away. I watch as she goes to take a hit at the man, he realizes she isn't kidding and struggles as he tries to get his sword out to protect his. He raises it just in time and I see him take a deep breath. And she takes that pause to hit his sword out of his hand and kick his shin and he falls to the ground and she places the tip of her sword at his throat.

There was a moment that was full of the gasps and heavy breathing of the crowd.

**Arthur's pov**

I watched as she did something that surprised me. She moved her sword away and puts her hand out to help the man up. He looks at it with suspicion and she rolls her eyes. She helps him up, passes his sword to him and points to the crowed where he moved. She turns to me, smiles that goofy smile and then looks at the shocked men before saying;

'Anymore arguments or questions? No? Good. Left half, you're with me, right half with Arthur. May the best man win.'

The men move accordingly, especially the left side, either eager to work with her, or afraid shell kill them on the spot if they take their time.

I turn to my men, their faces on the mysterious woman.

'Men, pair off and move to a space to begin working.' They do as their told.

**Violets pov**

The men break off into pairs promptly. At my word they begin. I walk around, seeing few people sitting on the side after loosing. I go over and ask if they would practice on the wooden man. They nod with smiles.

As I walk around I get a lot of "is this right?" Questions. Most of the men are very young. It makes me sad seeing them pledging themselves to a war.

Gwaine was on my side, he lost a game and was following me around, helping me when I needed to make an example. The men were very kind.

'The wolves?' He asks when we were watching the final pair.

'Had them when they were pups. Their mother attacked the sheep at the farm and one of the men killed her. I knew she had pups when she came to the town, the only time I've ever seen wolves there was when there wasn't much to hunt in the forest and either had pups with her or was pregnant. This one was smart and left her pups somewhere. So I packed my things and with a nine year old merlin, I went out to find the den where the pups were. When we found them, merlin and I stayed for two days. They were scared at first but we had meat and they warmed up to us I guess. We took them back and hid them under Merlin's bed. I remember waking up in the morning and finding merlin asleep with them under his bed.' I smile at the memory, 'when they were old enough to care for themselves I took them to the forest and taught them how to hunt. When they mastered it, I took them to a secluded area, with a cave and a water fall and a creek with running water. They stayed there and every weekend, merlin and I would visit.' A warm feeling was spreading through my body as the memories came back so clearly in my mind. I could feel Gwaine was about to ask another question but the fight had finished. I watched as the victor helped the other off the ground. I walk over and pat him on the back.

'We have a our winner' he looks down and smile. 'Whats your name?' I ask and he catches his breath before answering.

'Terrowin, my lady' he held himself tall and with pride, as if he just did the most amazing thing in the world. He was young, very young. I smile and congratulate him.

I walk over to where Arthur's group was just finishing off.

'Its a good game, the men are competing, probably trying harder than they would in a fight' I was glad to know he enjoyed it. 'That's great.' I smile and he motions for his winner. We stand at the front again, look out at the thirty or so men, the two winner on either side of Arthur and I. He looks down at me and I let him take control.

'We have our two winners,' he pauses as he hears a few cheers from the men before us, 'form a large circle around us.' They do as he says. He grabs my shoulders and moves me over to a space as Terrowin and the other man walk over to a place opposite us.

They needed a rule to determine the winner and a prize.

'The winners are the first pair to draw blood from both of their opposing team wins. The winning team gets o take me out for dinner.' I hear a few disappointing moans from the men who surround us and hear a small laugh from Arthur. The men facing us take their swords out and move to take their stance.

Arthur and I do the same, and the fight begins.

Terrowin comes for me, Arthur's winner for himself. Terrowin lifts his sword and i see and opening. i strike forward and he loses his balance as he moves backwards to give space between my sword and his body. He stumbles backwards, trying to correct himself and quickly raising his weapon to deflect my hit. he pushes himself forward to lunge at me but i duck and move swiftly on my feet to tick my leg out as he trips and falls into Arthur's man. Arthur looks over me with a smile and I mock courtesy as i walk over to place the sword slightly on Terrowin's arm and carefully poke into him, enough to just break the skin and one drop of blood comes. I smile down and stick out my hand to help him up off the ground. He bows at me, and i place a hand out to shake.

'You fought well, Terrowin.' i say sweetly as he nods again, and says something back before moving to the side to the rest of the men as they comment of things. i see Arthur walking towards me, his man gone off. he begins to adress the men;

'Alright men, i want you to drop you weapons and run around the field three times.' he hears a collected groan from the men and he smirks. they do as their told and he places a stern hand on my shoulder. So much like his father.


	5. authors note

hey guys, i've posted three new chapters today and im working on the next as we speak.

now between the last chapter and the new one is basically all of season two. Morgana has gone missing and the next chapter is based off the tears of uther pendragon part one.

from now on i should be basing them off episodes, and if you're lucky, the whole chapter shall be one episode.

so whats happened so far?

basically you should have picked up that Violet knew Uther a long time ago, and Gaius. she obviously isnt merlins sister, but they look the same. Arthur is triggered with memories of a woman who shares the looks of Violet.

she has magic also, she knows Morgana and has met her. probably morgause as well.

i put the rating at M for latter parts, i havnt really needed to be puting warnings at the beginning of the chapters.

anyway, im off to write the next chapter :)


	6. the tears of uther pendragon part 1

_He watched outside his window the birds and rodents at war. Amidst the marjoram a rat gnawed at the throat of a downed chickadee; a shrike impaled a harried field mouse upon the rose thorns; sparrows and wrens flocked upon a squirrel and suffocated it in t__heir feathery fury; a rabbit stretched out its legs, fell asleep in the meadowsweet and the warm blood and feathers of a once-towering swan. Unperturbed he went out for a walk and stepped over the carcasses of warring animals, each one meeting their end on the pavement dank with fur sticky, honeyed almost in scarlet waste and entrails whilst he stared, bending down to inspect the macabre artistry of the battles for territory as he almost tripped straight into the sinister scene on a discarded ribcage from the rage that had soaked through the raw scratched skin of humanity now enthralled in the destruction of mirror image enemies, lusting for a new breed._

* * *

**Violets pov**

We had been riding for three days now, a years passed with Morgana missing and Uther was close to insanity. It had been a cold rainy day riding of horse back with the the princes trusted knight and many others I have trained and with Merlin and Arthur.

There had been a trip which involved many knights but they never returned and so we packed up and ventured off into the unknown. We had reached the battle field and felt the shock run through everyone's bodies as we saw the hiss covered in the bodies of men.

Ripped flags, wearing Camelot's pride were soaking the blood of our friends. I felt sick.

'Check for survivors.' It was all that was said as we dismantled our horses and begin our search.

I checked every body, my mind repeating the names of the ones I found dead. I was kneeling next to Arthur and Merlin, rolling a body over, hoping he was alive. I felt a sob escape my mouth and both Merlin and Arthur turn to look at me.

_Terrowin._

_Terrowin_

_Terrowin_

_Terrowin_

'Terrowin.' Arthur said with apologetic eyes. He was so damn young.

'Seems their attackers headed north! Come on!' And with that he walks to his horse, I follow behind him unwillingly. I don't want to believe they are all dead.

Merlin speaks now; 'Do you think we should be going after them?'

Arthur turns back with a bit of disgust showing on his face.

'You are such a girl's petticoat.'

Merlin sighs and I put a hand on his shoulder.

'It's his men, it's how he deals with it.' Is all I say before we jump on our horses and ride again.

* * *

We were riding through the thick forest when both Merlin and I exclaim "Ow" at the same time. Arthur looks back.

'Is there something wrong with you two?'

'Yes, we've been on a horse for three days.' Merlin states.

'Is your little bottom sore?' He mocks us.

'Yes. It's not as fat as yours.' I state. I hear a few snickers from the knights behind me.

'You know, you've got a lot of nerve, merlin, for a wimp.'

'I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead' Merlin says with pride.

'There's no such word.' Arthur states.

'It's idiomatic.' Merlin says.

'Its what?' He ponders.

'You need to be more in touch with the people.' I say.

'Describe "dollop head".' Arthur challenges.

'In two words?' Merlin questions.

'Yeah' is his reply.

'Er...' Merlin starts off.

'Prince Arthur.' I say.

He laughs a bit, Merlin and I giggling like little children. Arthur stops abruptly. Through the clearing there's an abandoned camp. We jump off and go investigate. Arthur singles for half the men to go to his right and the other half to his left. Leaving merlin, Arthur and myself in the middle. Arthur bends down to feel the camp fire, checking if its still hot. I hear movement and I draw my sword as we heard yelling and men begin to run out from the borders of the camp.

'On me!' Arthur yells and the fight begins. I see merlin grab a sword and a man hits it from his hand. I strike the man I was fighting and make my way to help merlin when I hear him whisper out; Ecg geteoh þing to. The attacker's sword magnetizes, metal tools attach to it and the bandit falls backwards. He looks up at me and I give him an impressed smile and he shugs before he moves off and I continue with the fight.

Before long the fight is over, we were looking around camp when I hear a twig snap and I instantly freeze. We all look up, our swords at the ready and a figure appears.

'Morgana' Arthur whispers.

* * *

Merlin and I were sitting at the table in the physicians chamber in utter silence. We both knew that Morgana was evil but we didn't want to admit it. The door unlocks and Gaius walks in. Merlin quickly jumped to his side.

' Did you talk to her?' Merlin asks with urgency.

'She's sleeping.' Is all he says in reply.

'Did she say anything about me?' Merlin was freaking out.

'Nothing as yet.' Gaius's reply didn't calm the young warlock.

'Well, she's going to.'

'Does she know your secret, Merlin? Does she know you have magic?' Gaius catches on.

'No, she doesn't. No one does.' Too defensive.

'Good. Because if Uther finds out ...' He was cut off by Merlin's worried voice.

'She knows I tried to poison her, she knows that.' Merlin states. To be honest I helped with it and she knew about me long before that. I opt to stay out of this conversation.

'You had no choice. Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her, or the kingdom fell.' Gaius explains it as it was the most natural thing in the world.

'But Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her.' Merlin's states. When in an argument with Merlin, you usually have to forfeit when he become hysterical.

'We can't be sure, Merlin.' He sighs out.

'What do you think Uther will do to me?' He barely whispers.

'Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings.' Gaius says, and moves off to his bed for the night. Nodding to me as he passes.

* * *

Merlin and I have invested in a larger bed, putting a coin from his pay away and using nearly all of my we managed to, so now both of us have enough room to seek comfortably. Much like it was when I first stayed at Ealdor.

I hear Gaius call Merlin's name and my own.

'The prince requests you both.' He pauses. 'In Morgana's chambers.' Shock ran though out bodies as I quickly jump from bed and grab my clothes to get dressed somewhere.

We reached Morgana's chambers, we walked in slowly, listening to Morgana talk of her horrors before she notices us and Arthur turns to see us. He doesn't seem angry or betrayed so I guess we're okay.

_Merlin, breathe, your ears are getting red._

I hear him breathe and Arthur gets up and walks past us out of the door, I follow with merlin behind me and Morgana calls his name to stay.

**Go, I'll be fine.**

I hear him tell me. I leave and follow Arthur to the throne room. He mentions something about crops and food and I'm hit with hunger. I push it aside and follow him.

* * *

We were training, merlin had finished his chores so he came to watch. He used to when I practiced.

Arthur was alimentary about me fighting two on one whilst blindfolded. I finish and stand by merlin, greeting the men who walk past with smile on their faces.

Arthur comes over after his first go.

'Let's change weapons. What'd you think?' He says. He addresses both of us but merlin speaks.

'I've seen better.' I feel him nudge me but Arthur doesn't and he takes offense, coming back with sarcasm.

'Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed.'

'But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana.' I smirk, thinking about all the time merlin has fought and saved Arthur's life but he doesn't know.

'Because you were hiding behind a tree.' My eyes drift off, watching. A few boys fighting. Their technique improving so much.

'No. I was not.' Merlin replies with defense and arms crossed.

'I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlin here.' He whimpers.

' "I'm Merlin, don't hurt me." Ready?'

Arthur fights with the two knights again. Merlin magically pulls the sword out of Arthur's grasp. Arthur gets hit in the stomach with a mace and falls face first into the mud.

Merlin and I giggle with the knights as Arthur grumbles in anger.

* * *

**Arthur's pov**

We sat at in the throne room, the loud clatter of people, lords and knights mostly, all here to celebrate the arrival of Morgana. Father stood up and began his speech.

'Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time.' I took this time to make a comment.

'What, drunk?' There was a loud collective laugh. He swats me with a cloth before continuing.

'Drunk with happiness. I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. To Lady Morgana.' He raises the glass in his hand and the court replies.

'To Lady Morgana.' My father excuses himself for air and everyone continues their conversations and celebration.

I look over to see merlin and Violet talking. It looked serious and I watched as merlin nodded as she turned to leave before he grabs her wrist and tells her hard words. She moves away and I watch as she stalks from the building.

* * *

**Merlin's pov**

We were in the kings chambers, Uther had been found screaming as he lay curled of the ground. Arthur placed his father on his bed.

'Careful. Is he going to be alright?' Morgana moved forward and started to cover him in blankets as she subconsciously pushed Arthur aside, away from his father.

'He should sleep 'til morning.' Gaius said as he began to make his way out, I follow him. We were walking in to corridor in silence before Arthur comes out.

'What could've made him like this?' He was worried.

'I've no idea.' He was lying.

'Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying.'

'Exhaustion.'

'Gaius. What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him? Tell me.'

'When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but...' He leaves it.

'What?'

'He kept mentioning your mother's name.' Arthur was shocked.

'He never talks about her.'

'He claimed that he saw her. In the well.'

'Did the guards see him in this state?' He was worried another public image. Not a surprise there.

'I think you're worrying too much.'

'If the people get to know about this...!' He breaths out deeply.

'We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered.' The way Gaius spoke to Arthur was the same he spoke to me. It was funny how life defy's social status.

Arthur walks off.

* * *

Arthur and I were walking to the council chambers when he begins talking.

'Merlin, where's Violet? I haven't seen her since training yesterday' I think up an excuse and I use the first one I can think of.

'She would be at the tavern, my lord' I mentally kick myself. She would probably kill me.

'Hmm, okay.' He leaves it at there.

* * *

**Arthur's pov**

I was speaking to my father, the council standing behind me.

'We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom.'

'Do we know why?'

'There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation.'

My father looks past me.

'Father?' I ask but he keeps staring. I turn to see what my father's staring at. Bu there was nothing.

'Leave me alone. Get out of here.' He says but nothing is there and I wonder if he's asking the group of people in the room with us.

'Father, will you...' I try to get him to focus on what's here, but he cuts me off.

'I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged!' He shouts and I see the hysteria.

Sir Leon and I move to restrain him as he lunges for the nonexistent thing in the the room.

'You hanged! You...! You...!' He screams as I take him out, Leon by my side.

* * *

**Violets pov**

I had been out in the forest for a day now. I had seen the wolves but they had been exhausted so I took my leave when I saw Morgana walking through the woods. I begin to follow her and she led me to Morgause.

'Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss.' Morgause greeted her sister.

'But your visit was successful?'

'Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command.' We just lost so many men last week on patrol and the weeks before that. Camelot cannot handle an attack now.

'There is nothing you cannot do.' Morgana compliments her sister.

'It is you that gives me strength, sister. How goes the battle for Uther's mind?'

'When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader.' How could Morgana do this to Uther, her father. Made me sick.

'Finally we are ready.' Morgause congratulates her sister.

'Not quite. Merlin suspects me.' I hear movement in the bushes near me. Give it no notices.

'Has he told Arthur?' Morgause was worried.

'Not yet, but he will' I doubt it. He would tell Gaius and they will find a way to do it under everyone's nose.

'Well, then we must stop him.' She said with a smirk. Probably planing a painful death.

'That will not be difficult.' Morgana is really starting to annoy me.

'Why?' Quizzes her sister.

'Because he's already here.' And with the Merlin shows himself and as he tried to run he is caught. Damn him.

I do nothing as he is knocked out and chained. I cannot do anything against two witches. I wait until their gone before I run back to Camelot.


	7. the tears of uther pendragon part 2

**Arthur's pov**

I walk into the physicians chambers.

'Where is that half-wit?' I yell. Gaius seemed confused.

'Merlin?'

'I've got no socks, no breeches, and an archery session to go to. Merlin!' I yell at the foot of the stair that lead to his bedroom.

'I thought he was with you, Sire.' Covering for him again.

'Don't try and cover for him.' I force from clenched teeth. I've had it with him and his sloppy workmanship.

' He didn't come home last night, I can't find him.' He was telling the truth so I take my leave.

'When you do, you can tell him he's the target.' I walk out and bump into Violet.

'And where the hell have you been? Two days in the tavern! You shall be at the training field in ten minute or so help me!' I look at her, she was pale and her eyes black as though she hasn't slept for days. She was panting to and she was looking around the room I just came from. She glanced at me quickly.

'Yes sire. Training. Ten minutes. There. Sorry I need to speak to Gaius.' She pushes past me and I brush off the guilt I felt after yelling at her for my problems. I make my way to the yard.

* * *

I stood aside for a few minutes before I see violet jog into view, waving to a few men and was gathered up by Gwaine in his arms as he picks her up and spins her around. They as well get married. She shoo's Gwaine off as she makes her way over to me. I don't even wait a second before I direct her as what she should do.

'You can start off with archery then train the knights agility. Then you can do one on ones with the left squad before doing the work out sessions with stretches. Also, seeing as though I didn't see you at all yesterday and you missed your training schedule, the one I'm _paying_ you to do, and seeing as merlin is missing, you can do his chores.' I finished my little speech and I see her mouth open to complain but she doesn't. All she does is sigh and mutter a yes and walks off in the direction of the archery.

* * *

After spending the day listening to my father scream as Gaius tries to calm him. I walk off to my chambers and walk over to the table when I heard violet's voice. I moved to where I could see her washing the large bay-window behind my desk.

_I_'_m all right, don_'_t I always seem to be?_

_Am I swinging on the stars_

_Don_'_t I wear them on my sleeves_

_But when you_'_re looking for a crossroads_

_It happens every day, and whichever way you turn_

_I_'_m gonna turn the other way_

She was wearing men's pants and top, the dark red sleeves pulled up, showing the deathly pale skin underneath. She had two long scars tracing up her arm to the crook of her elbow. I cough and she turns to me, quickly rolling down her sleeves.

'This place is a mess.' She states.

'I've had to make do without a servant' and at that very moment, merlin had decided to appear.

'What happened?!' I yell at him. He looks innocent.

'I wasn't gone for that long.' He looks at violet.

'Without my permission.' I see him shift his body and put on that goofy smile.

'What if I was dying?' He tilts his head and I look over to see violet grab onto the table to steady herself, I ignored it, merlin needed to be yelled at.

'I wouldn't be complaining! But you're not. So where've you been?' He tap my foot and I see his eyes drift to violet and quickly back to me.

'I was dying.' He says.

'I don't have time for this. The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?' He ponders for a moment.

'Well...' He starts off but I hear a cough come from violet and he stops.

'Merlin. I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So, what've you got to say for yourself?'

'You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you?'

'I'll have you for breakfast!' I yell and throw the closest thing I could find at him, it misses and hits something else that falls to the ground. I see him put a hand out and violet quickly grabs hold of it as she turns around with a slight grin.

'Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess! '

I throw another object at merlin but he ducks and just as he reaches the door he yells out

'Oh, yes, I can see you've got all the makings of a great king.' And with that I laugh.

* * *

**Violets pov.**

Merlin had run off to help Arthur with something so I began my way back to the physicians chambers. I was just about to turn the corner when Sir Leon stops me.

'Violet!' He smile and I smile back as he bows slightly to greet me.

'How was the patrol Leon?' I ask, I was supposed to go but I was away.

'Well that's what I want to talk to you about. I have to speak to prince Arthur now and he requests you're there.' I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

'Alright, I'll be there in five minutes, let me get changed, I just had to do Merlin's chores on top of mine.' He laughed.

'Alright, I'll see you there.' He smiles again and. Wave him off. Sir Leon is second in command and has worked under Uther for a very long time, he was, in my opinion, the most loyal to the pendragon family.

I run into the chambers yelling out, but no one was there. I run up to the room to scavenge for clothes I will look presentable in. I find my best pants and cleanest top. I tie a black belt around to hold my sword in and put in my boot and tuck in the pants. I grab my sword and drag myself to the council room.

* * *

When I walk in sir Leon is speaking and I walk up to stand next to him. Merlin is standing beside Arthur. He gives me a look and I quickly mouth the words '_piss off'_ and he smirks.

'I estimate they will reach the city within two days.' Sir Leon states. Arthur mulls over it before speaking.

'Under whose banner do they march?' He rests his chin on his fist.

'Cenred's, Sire. We knew he was amassing an army...' Leon is cut off.

'20,000 maybe more.' We are way out numbered.

'I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity.' Gaius speaks up. I hadn't noticed him there.

'Then we must find a way to appease him' Leon states.

'Not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies.' He stands and speaks as though he is his father.

'Forgive me, Sire, we are outnumbered two to one.' Gaius says.

'What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?' Arthur thinks aloud.

'We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time.' Gaius speaks.

'It shows weakness, Gaius. There's only one course of action open to us. ' Arthur sit in the throne. 'We must prepare the city for siege.' I felt sick.

'Are you sure that is wise?' Leon questions.

'The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot.' Arthur reminds us. _Doesn't mean their cant be a first._ I think and I get a reply from merlin.

**Have some hope, Viola. We can win this. They have us, remember. **I smile at that.

'But what about the people in the outlying villages?' Leon asks.

'Give them refuge within the city walls.' Arthur replies.

'And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path.' It's true. I remember when his men attacked Ealdor.

'But they will have their lives. Go. Ready the army.' He nods to sir Leon. He walks off. Arthur looks at me and motions me to follow him as he and Merlin leave the room.

'You'll stay by sir Leon and Gwaine.' I understand why he is telling me to but he continues to explain. 'I don't want the men becoming restless and taking advantage of you. Understand?' I nod. 'Good. Go and pack and meet sir Leon to help with the army.'

'Yes, sire.' I say and I walk off.

* * *

**Merlin's pov.**

Arthur and I were walking in the courtyard.

'You did well in there. I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision whe...you're risking hundreds of...' I was trying to help when he cut me off.

'Do you know what?'

'What?' I asked, I couldn't tell if be was being serious or just joking.

'I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations' he wasn't joking.

'I am just trying to help.' I replied.

'Well, you're not.' That burned.

'I know you don't mean that; you're just worried. But you don't need to be. Look what we've got.' I tried to compromise.

'What?' He sends me a face of confusion.

'You and...me.' I tried to motion for us.

'Merlin, what exactly are you going to do?' He crossed his arms.

'I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you.' I say. He looks as though he would consider it but then he shakes his head.

'God help me.' He say and he moves off. He tells me to get ready and I go back home to pack.

* * *

**Violets pov.**

I finished packing and I was making my way to help sir Leon when I hear yelling from Uther's room, I race off to it and I find him cowering under the covers. I run to his side and pull them off he screams but he stops when he recognizes me.

'Viola? They...they're here. I-I can hear them screaming.' He whispers, eyes darting around the room. I place a hand on his forehead and shh him.

'Uther, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay.' I say. Holding his hands in mine. He looks up at my face.

'Can you sing?' He asks and I was a it taken back. But I do. I sit on the edge of his bed, still holding his hands as I run my thumb in circles in his skin.

_I left my heart to the wild hunt a-comin_'

_I live until the call_

_And I plan to be forgotten when I_'_m gone_

_And I will sleep out in the glade just by the giant tree_

_Just to be closer when my spirit's pulled away_

_I left a nervous little boy out on the trail today_

_He's just a mortal to the shoutin' cavalcade_

_I left my heart to the wild hunt a-comin_

_I live until the call_

_And I plan to be forgotten when I'm gone_

_Yes I'll be leavin in the fall_

_Let's open up the windows have satan departin' now_

_And we'll be even when __the blues fall down like hail_

_Hell I don't even care no more about cadejo now_

_If he's a white one or a black one on the trail_

_I left my heart to the wild hunt a-comin'_

_I live until the call_

_And I plan to be forgotten when I'm gone_

_Yes I'll be leavin in the fall_

_Yes I'll be leavin in the fall_

I see him asleep and I place his hands down beside him and pull the blankets up. I move to grab my bag when I see in the corner of my eye two black boot.

'Hello sire. You should really stop creeping up on me.' I look up to see Arthur standing there looking at his father. I swing the bag over my shoulder and watch him.

'You don't think you'll be coming home after this fight do you.' It's more of a statement than a question.

'Im a factual person, my lord. If I should live this battle, it shall be a miracle. Cendred's army is brutal.' I state and he looks at me.

'A woman once told me a long time ago, that in both love and revenge, women are more brutal then men.' He looks back at father. 'I never understood it until I saw you. When you fight to kill, I see the loss you have endured. The deaths of people you have cared for on your skin, wearing bruises and scars like watermarks. You say you don't think you will make it from this fight? You have been fighting every day. I see it. I see it when you sing. All your walls are down and I can see every battle you have fought in, every war. All the days you have to push away the grief of another death. I saw it when you found Terrowin dead on the ground. You push away every feeling, holding them inside you and they weigh you down. You are stronger than this. You won't die out there today.' He said everything so simply, as though he had been thinking of it over and over again, as if he understood.

He doesn't understand. He wouldn't know. He sees death and pain and he turns a blind eye on it. I see him look over at me. And I smile, I nod, I say a 'yes sire' as if it was an order and I leave.

* * *

For the last few days I have been following sir Leon as Arthur consults him endlessly. I would only ever speak if Arthur questioned something and even then I agree in what sir Leon had previously stated.

We were ready to attack by the time Arthur came to greet us. He raises his sword and yells

'For the love of Camelot!' And the court yells back. Repeating the words with pride despite the fear of death.

Cenred's army breaks through the gate and advances towards the barricade. I see Arthur and his knights fend them off.

My breathing was ragged and I was feeling dizzy. I heard sir Leon shouting but I couldn't make sense of the words as they are enveloped by the yells of men as they fight. There was fire ball after fire ball as cendred's army poured into Camelot. I was fighting off two men when caught sight of Uther.

'Ive had it.' I say and in that moment I release every ounce of anger from everyone and I kill off everyone in my path as I run towards Uther.

_That's for making my polish your armor_. I think as I kill a man.

_For making me do archery_. I think as I quickly dodge a swinging sword and stab the man it came from.

I think of different excuses as to why I was angry as I kill a man each time. I see as athur hurried to his father.

I watch as Uther is hit by an arrow and falls into Arthur's arms. And everything seemed to slow down at that point. I watch as Arthur began to yell for retreat. I see our men run. The dead bodies fall and surround us. I see merlin cast a spell and fire hit the army.

I run back to see Arthur and Uther talking and I feel Merlin's hand on my shoulder.

'Its been a while since you've had to fight in a war, isn't it?' He says and I rest my head on his shoulder.

'It has.' I say quietly.

'You haven't slept or eaten in a while.' It's a statement.

'No, I haven't.' I say and I feel him nod. He walks off with a might to help Uther get to Gaius. I look around and I see the knights listening to Arthur and I follow as we move off to fight. I catch a few knights eyes, they look worn and sad. I smile sadly and continue to where we stand to defend the army.

* * *

**Merlin's pov**

I lay Uther down and move quickly to find Gaius. I see Gwen.

'Where's Gaius?' I ask.

She shrugs. ' don't know. She runs off to help and I move around quickly to find him.

I see him.

'Morgana's disappeared.' I breathe in before I run to her room. Dodging flames and people running. I burst into the door and look around but no one is there. It was them I felt magic run through me. I quickly ran to find her. I cam to the front of the castle stairs.

'Merlin! Where the hell have you been?' I hear Arthur call me and I jog towards him.

'Nowhere.' I say.

'You're starting to make a habit of this. What's your excuse this time?' And that's when I see them. Skeletons walking towards us.

'Come on, Merlin. You can do better than that.' I hear Arthur say and I raise my hand to point behind him.

* * *

**Third person. narrator. **

Merlin points behind Arthur. Arthur turns to see an army of skeletons behind him. Arthur fights one and stabs it. The skeleton shrugs and keeps fighting. Merlin fights a skeleton and lops its arm off. A knight takes on the skeleton while Merlin slashes at the arm on the ground.

Arthur and Merlin rush up the steps, but stop half way. Arthur turns to merlin.

'You need to warn Gaius. Tell him to seal off the hospital.' Arthur turns to face the skeleton entering the castle. Merlin watches the silhouette approach. Merlin doesn't move. Arthur turns back to his manservant.

'Merlin! Do as I say!' Arthur yells and merlin rushes up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Camelot soldiers defend against Cenred's army. Sir Leon moves back from the front line and turns to see the skeleton army crossing the drawbridge towards him, he yells out to the group of men behind him.

'On me!'

* * *

At the burial vaults Merlin enters and Morgana turns to look at him.

'You should leave now while you still can.' Her voice like venom.

'Morgana, please. I beg you. Women and children are dying. The city will fall.' Merlin pleads.

'Good.' Morgana says, an evil smirk working on her lips.

'No, you don't mean that.' Merlin hopes.

'I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?' Merlin wants to tell her he can help, he has magic. But he can't.

'You of all people could change Uther's mind. But doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart.'

'You don't have magic, Merlin. How could you hope to understand?' _If only she knew, _merlin thinks.

'I do understand, believe me. If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers.' He pleads again but nothing changes in Morgana's voice as she replies.

'You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?'

'No. It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way.' _I want to help, I don't want to have to stop you like this._ He thinks.

'There is no other way.' Her voice like venom.

Merlin nods as he backs up. Merlin walks behind a pillar and tries to dash around the other side to reach the Rowen staff. Morgana knocks the sword out of his hand and draws her own. Morgana advances on him and Merlin backs up.

'What are you going to do? Kill me?' He taunts her.

'You don't think I can?' She questions his attitude.

'If you're going to do it, make it quick.' He says. Morgana slashes at Merlin. Merlin ducks and picks his sword up from the floor. They fight.

Morgana disarms Merlin. Merlin avoid her attacks, Morgana gets off balance and Merlin ducks behind a tomb.

_'Feoll bu brand!' _Merlin's spell collapses part of the vault roof on top of Morgana, knocking her out. Merlin picks up a sword and runs to the Rowen staff.

_'Sn__æ__de!'_ Merlin slices through the staff.

* * *

All around Camelot the skeletons fall and crumble to the ground. The knights quickly move to fight against cendred's army.

* * *

**Arthur's pov**

Merlin was standing beside me.

'Merlin, how is violet? I haven't seen her.' I ask.

'Shes okay.' He said. I nod.

'Sire?' Merlin asks.

'What is it, Merlin?' I sigh.

'I need to tell you something about Morgana.' He said.

'It's all right. We know what happened.' He was a bit taken back.

'You do?' He seemed surprised.

My father begins to speak. ' In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost singlehandedly - turned the battle. The Lady Morgana.'

My father presents Morgana to the court and they applauded. I see violet sneak in the door way and make her way to a seat next to Percival who wraps and arm around her. She had bandages all over her but seemed to act as if she wasn't in pain.

'For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again.' My father continues and the crowd cheers.

* * *

**Merlin's pov**

Gaius, violet and I were sitting at the table eating dinner. I had informed violet everything, but she already knew.

'Why is Uther so blind to her true nature?' I ask, taking a sip of my soup.

'I don't know, Merlin. It's a mystery. But Morgana will try again.' Gaius says.

'I'll be ready for her.' I say it more for myself than for Gaius and violet.

'You must be careful.' Gaius said in a stern voice.

'I'm not afraid of her, Gaius.' I say.

'You should be.' Violet says, wincing in pain as she stretches.

'No. All I feel for her is...sad. She's become so bitter, so full of hate.' I spit. I feel violet agreeing.

'Don't let that happen to you, Merlin.' She says.

'Nothing could ever make me that angry.' I say just as Arthur storms in the room.

'Merlin, Vioet!' He yells. 'Get your lazy backsides here!'

Violet and I mumble at the same time.

'Second thought.' I help violet up out of her seat. When she stands I look over at Arthur as he said.

'Never mind. Look after your sister.' He doesn't ask about the injuries and instead leaves.

'Dont worry, I'll get Percival and Gwaine to explain how you and I saved their lives and he'll give us they day off.' She laughs and we sit down to continue eating.


	8. authors note 2

hey guys, so i did it! yay all good. im going to start the next one but i might skip goblins gold because there isn't much i can do with it.

also, i know Gawain and Lancelot are in the story yet but gwaine is awesome and i have a few ideas that i want to work with that surround the knights.

bdjskab its kind of messy right now but its all going to become clearer later, just wait :)

so whats hapened:

-violet has been missing food and sleep, why? and hy was she in the forest that night?

-again, Arthur remembered the mysterious lady and it was connected to violet.

-the thing with uther, how did he know her and how is she good friends with gaius if she would have been only a chid back then?

-why hadnt merlin seen her for i think i said ten years?

-why did uther mention the fact she is _starting_ to age now?

so many questions.


End file.
